Memory Error
by arcticGlaciologist
Summary: sBurb, sGrub; no matter what you call it, they serve the same purpose... and however complex and powerful they are, they have their limits. A/N: Chapter 2! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

===Be Jade===

You can't be Jade. She's dead.

===Be Karkat===

You begin to wonder what the hell is going on. The Batterwitch has found you- and everybody else. Wait, what is she doing? OH SHI-

===Be Someone Else to prevent an M rating===

Karkat tries to be someone else, but it appears that the game hasn't loaded them yet. How weird is that?

===Be Karkat===

404: Not Found

ERROR: EdenOS has run out of memory.

ERROR: has crashed.

run C:\

EdenOS [Version 0.4.7300]

(c) 672 Eden Corporation. All rights reserved.

O:\Users\Guestlogin Admin_Carthage *********

Password Accepted

Welcome, Administrator Carthage.

U:\Admininfo SIM_413_4

SERVER: EdenOS High-Bandwidth

PRIORITY: NON-CRITICAL

ENV. VAR.: MEDIUM, MAGIC, ALCH, CAPTCHA, ~ATH, J_NIOR

DISK SPACE: 300 Yb

USED SPACE: 200Yb

SPACE USAGE: 1Yb- ENGINE 100Yb- SIM_MEM 199Yb- UNIV_DAT

TOTAL PHYS. MEMORY: 10Yb

AVAILABLE PHYS. MEM: 7Yb

U:\AdminSPACEREQ 500Yb

ERROR: -6 Cannot request 500Yb!

U:\AdminERRDAT -6

ERR_NAME: No_Remaining_REQ

DETAILS: Simulation Administrator has attempted to exceed the limit of system memory requests.

U:\AdminRUNCHAT HeadAdmin_Zenith

RUNNING CHAT

Carthage: Hi, Zenith. Remember that simulation that went weird a while ago? Well, it's run out of disk space again.

Zenith: Oh. Did you try SPACEREQ?

Carthage: Yes, I did. Apparently I've hit the limit for that simulation.

Zenith: Do you have any less important simulations?

Carthage: No, and my next simulation cycle is a ways away.

Zenith: Then you'll have to shut down the simulation or pause it.

Carthage: ...Okay.

Zenith: Look, I like that simulation too. I'll let you know if any other admins have space to lend.

Carthage: Thanks. Do I have permission to pull out a sim user?

Zenith: Why?

Carthage: No real reason.

Zenith: If they break anything, it's coming out of your paycheck.

Carthage: You don't pay me. There's no use for money if there is nothing to use it on.

Zenith: Good point.

Carthage: I miss the real universe as much as you, Zenith.

Zenith: You have my permission to pull a sim user.

Carthage: Thanks. I'll clear up a little space then pull the user.

ENDCHAT

CHAT ENDED

U:\AdminSIM_DEL_ .100-500

Secondary Environments Deleted (10Gb)

U:\AdminSIM_ .LATEST

Environment #: 509

Env. Users: .GT, .GOOD

U:\AdminPULL .GT  
WARNING!

Removing a Sim user from their simulation will deposit them outside all simulations to [ .LOCATION] or the nearest virtualizer. They will have the full extent of their powers (GT, G, SCI, MAG, ALC, ect) unless flags are specified.

Enter password and flags to continue...

U:\Admin********* +GT +G

Checking Password...

Password valid.

Checking AUTH data...

AUTH: TRUE

VALIDATOR: HeadAdmin_Zenith

Authorized.

Pulling .GT


	2. Chapter 2

===Be Jade===

You can't be Jade. She isn't in the simulation.

===Stop Being People===

Fine.

Jade Harley: ...

Carthage: Um, ? Are you... awake?

Jade Harley: i'm not sure what i am or what you are.

Carthage: It's difficult to explain.

Jade Harley: what i am, or what you are?

Carthage: Both. You see, there isn't really... anything at all. You exist, at the moment, as words in a nonexistent chat log.

Jade Harley: oooookayy... why am i here?

Carthage: I had a perfectly good reason, I swear.

Carthage: ...Maybe I was a little bored, okay?

Jade Harley: that doesn't explain anything, really. we're outside of existence, or something.

Carthage: How about I just... how do I explain this...

Zenith: Take her out of the figurative room?

Jade Harley: i can see text but i don't have eyes! what is going on here!

Carthage: I always wondered how text quirks would translate to real life. It doesn't make much sense, but then again...

Carthage: Nothing really makes sense any more. I'm here, in a room that doesn't exist, with a lady that does not exist.

Jade Harley: so you exist, but i don't? how does that work? and who are you?

Carthage: Oh, so she can't see the tags. Weird, but cool to know.

Zenith: Carthage. You were doing something?

Carthage: So I was... right this way, .

Jade Harley: i don't know how to... move, i guess? is that what it is?

Zenith: Tesser through subspace without an assigned object?

Jade Harley: is tesser even a word?

Carthage: It is. Again, right this way. I'll do it for you.

Zenith: Mind the gap.

"With your ever-present foresight, Carthage, tell me- what do we do with her now?" snarked Zenith, a man of a vaguely ineffable description. After all, nobody outside of the office had observed him yet.

Carthage let out a sigh. "I was a little lonely?" he tried, tugging at his suit collar.

"_Really._"

"Yes, really," Carthage replied.

"I... guess I believe you? Look, I'll go ask the other admins if they have spare space. She's your problem. Have fun," said Zenith, exiting the office via something that looked like a door.

===Be Carthage===

ERROR: 'Carthage' not found. Please specify.

===Be the Administrator Carthage===

Carthage: Very funny, Echelon.

I can be myself on my own, thank you very much.

Steepling my fingers, I looked across my office at the girl sprawled on the couch. It was a rather strange experience, existing properly...

I suppose I should explain that. When I brought Jade out of her simulation, I had brought something with a definition into a place without one. Wherever I carried her (or, when she woke up, wherever she went) gained a definiton. That includes me, apparently, because I now have... a physical form? I guess that's how you put it. Zenith, the administrator that just left, did not have a definition because he was farther from the bounds of reality. Jade would need to stare at him for a good ten minutes before he started existing.

So my office existed. My coffee machine dispensed coffee, my chair was comfy, and there was a girl that never existed outside of a fake universe on the couch that I apparently had.

I drank some coffee, savoring the flavor, because the coffee nor the flavor had actually existed before. I fell in love with it again as a consequence.

This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, sorry about the long wait and the short update!**

**I tried so many different pathways, but none of them really... worked. I ended up with this, and I quite like it. Hopefully, you'll like where this goes. **

**Please, tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Without critique, I can't improve my writing effectively.**

**Thanks,**

**Nharctic**


End file.
